school days are tragic rewrite
by Hina's hime
Summary: haruka just wants to live an as normal life as she can but with a crazy group of friends drama and a crap load a secrets how can she school days are truly tragic


Chapter one: The New Kids

Hello everybody it's me again I finally rewrote my story School Days are Tragic; even tho it's only chapter 1 I'll start writing the others and posting them after band camp is over which is only a few days after summer starts. Anyway I have gotten off my lazy butt and decided to finally post this hopeful I can post chapters quickly and people will enjoy this Fan-fiction even thou this has oc's in it; anyway on to the story.

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining down on my face and my alarm clock blaring in my ears. Raising my hand to run it over my clock, trying to find the snooze button on my damn god alarm clock, to shut the stupid shit off! Finally when silence enters my ears I groggily start to get up. Doing my normal cat like stretches I jump off the bed and go to the bathroom to finish my morning routine. 20 minutes later I emerge from the bathroom clad in black baggy shuffle pants with two neon blue strips running down both sides. My shirt is neon blue with black wings on the back, three silver bracelets on my right wrist and four piercings on my right ear and Blue and black checkered converses on my feet. While putting my waist length silver and black hair into a high ponytail I hear my alarm ring again telling me it's time to go make breakfast. Turing my alarm off while grabbing my phone and bag I look one last time in the mirror, fixing my bang over my wolf green eyes I head down stairs to the kitchen. Going down the hall to the stairs I stop at my sister's door. Knocking three times on the door before I hear shuffling on the other side and the door opens to revile my sis Ino dressed in a purple skirt with black leggings underneath, black flats with a purple bow and a white tank top. 5 silver and black bracelets on each arm, and a black chain necklace with a purple key it. With her platinum blond hair in a high ponytail like mine and her bang covering her left bright blue eye with eyeliner on it.

Morning Ino; are you almost ready to go?

Yeah just got finish a few things.

Wow that's a surprise!

Yeah yeah I know have you made breakfast yet?

Nope I'm about to go make it.

Better hurry up before he wakes up.

Yeah I'm going don't want him on my ass so early in the morning. Be down stairs in 20 minutes we leave after breakfast.

K I'll be down soon.

K; closing the door behind me I head down stairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grab milk eggs bacon and cheese. Grabbing a pan and some oil I start cooking. 15 minutes later the food was ready; putting it on the plates and starting the coffee I called Ino down to eat.

Ino hurry up foods ready.

I get no response just the pounding of feet coming down the stairs. Turing back to the coffee I grab a black mug and pour coffee in it with nothing else. Not even a minute later a dark shadow comes from around the corner taking the mug and chugging the contents of it down. Turning away like nothing happened me and Ino sit down to eat.

So haru-nee are you excited for school?

Eh… I guess I do get to see my old friends again so that's a plus.

Morning haru ino

Morning sora I see you're finally awake.

Yeah, I hate that we have to go back to school

I know nii-san you're not a morning person but you have to get used to it.

Ugh I don't want to

Stop whining and just eat where going to leave soon.

Fine

Ha ha you're so different at home then in public

This is my brother sora not a morning person at all! He has silver and black hair that's waist length. He's eyes are wolf green just like mine and has a bang that falls into both eyes. He's wearing a black chocker with a pendent on it, silver bracelets on his left arm and four piercings on his left ear. He has a tight green shit on with black wings on the back and black shuffle pants with two neon green strips on the side and black and green checkered vans.

Ino are you done eating?

Yeah; go put our stuff in the car and start it; k

You want some help? Sure could you wash the plates, I'm going to check and make sure everything's turned off.

K I'll meet you in the car.

A few minutes later I walk out to the car to see everybody ready to go. Hopping into the car I drive out the driveway. I hope nobody left anything because I'm not turning back around.

Where good sis, could you turn on the radio?

Yeah; turning on the radio I drove the fifteen minute drive to school.

Pulling into the parking lot we parked by a group of kids that looked like seniors all crowed around two cars. Looking at each other and shrugging we all get out the car and start walking by the group to the school. Suddenly I hear someone call out to me from the group turning around I see a dude with slicked back hair and amethyst eyes walking toward me. Stopping in front of me the guy suddenly pulls me into a hug. Stiffening about to push him off I hear him whisper I missed you haru; trying to remember who I know with white slicked back hair and amethyst eyes a sudden name pops up in my head.

* * *

And that's chapter one not much but I believe it's better that the first time I wrote this. Anyway can anyone guess who the guy is I mean it's pretty easy? That's it for this chap next chapter should be out soon hopeful please R&R it really helps alright guys I'm out.


End file.
